


Unnamed Christmas fic

by WatermelonSmoothies



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Destiny Island trio are roommates and in their twenties, Gen, I'm not the best at writing i'm so sorry omg, Realistic AU, Sora loves Christmas, This is my first proper fic and English isn't my first language, i honestly don't know, mostly from Riku's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonSmoothies/pseuds/WatermelonSmoothies
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi are roommates, and as soon as December starts, Sora starts trying to decorate their house all festive. The problem is, Riku and Kairi aren't big fans of Christmas.Basically this is a huge mess and i have no idea what i'm doing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Unnamed Christmas fic

Riku woke up to a loud crash coming from just outside his room, followed by various swear words. The first time this had happened, he had thought that someone had seriously hurt themselves. Or hey, maybe something sentimental had broken? But now he, and Kairi, knew what that exact crash-sound meant. Waking up to the same thing over and over again had became a normal occurance impossibly quick. He wasn’t even surprised anymore.  
He opened the door and was met with a familiar sight. Sora had managed to slip on the living room carpet. A big plastic box, that had just seconds ago been filled to the brim with Christmas ornaments, was laying beside him. Around twenty to thirty Christmas bulbs were now scattered on the floor. A candy cane ornament had flung towards the floor and broke. Sora looked dissappointed, but not surprised. He tried to desperately fix a snow globe that hadn’t survived the fall, and didn’t even aknowledge Riku. Riku just stared at him, not really knowing what else to do. 

’’Oh. You woke up. Morning, Riku’’, Kairi said as she was sitting on the couch watching tv. Sora tripping and dropping the same Christmas ornament box had turned into a routine for her, too. In fact, it seemed like she just had decided to ignore the whole ordeal after the first two times it happened.   
’’Sora. I thought we agreed that we don’t do Christmas decorations when it’s the first week of December’’, Riku muttered. Sora was too fixated on the now-in-thousands-of-little-pieces-snowglobe to care.  
’’It’s in shambles. Oh my god’’, he said quietly. He looked at it hopelessly. Riku didn’t understand the worry.  
’’You can just buy a new one’’, he told his roommate.  
’’But this was the one Roxas borrowed me. I told him it looked nice, and he said I could borrow it for this Christmas’’, Sora explained. He stood up and hurried to the kitchen, looking for a broom to clean up the mess with. When he got back with what he had been looking for, Kairi got more interested in the conversation.  
’’Why are you so worried? It’s just a snowglobe. Why are you acting like he’s going to kill you if he finds out?’’ Kairi questioned, this time turning to look at the boys and not the tv. Sora tried to sweep the snowglobe shards to the broom.   
’’Because he _is_ going to kill me if he finds out. At least slightly’’, Sora said. He carried the snowglobe shards to the bin. Riku didn’t care about the broken snowglobe. Sora hadn’t listened to what he had previously said, so he had to say it again.

’’Hey, about this all’’, Riku started, gesturing to the mess of Christmas ornaments all around the living room floor. ’’This same exact thing has happened five times this week, and it’s Thursday. Sora, _why?_ ’’  
Kairi lowered the tv volume for a bit, quietly following the conversation.  
’’Because I keep tripping on that hell of a carpet’’, Sora said, cleaning up the rest of the ornaments.   
’’No. Why are you so keen on bringing all that Christmas stuff here, when it’s the first week of December?’’ Riku absolutely couldn’t comprehend celebrating Christmas this soon. Maybe, _maybe_ , on the week following up to it. But not now.  
’’Four weeks to Christmas, Riku’’, the other boy said, carefully checking if any of the Christmas bulbs were broken and placing them back into the box.  
’’Four weeks too early’’, Riku sighed. He made a mental note to not carry the box of ornaments back to the garage. Not this time. It would take a day, at most, until Sora would secretively carry the heavy box back to the living room, trip (usually on the edge of the carpet), and the contents of the box would fly everywhere.  
’’You have no holiday spirit’’, Sora said to the other boy, shaking his head, but clearly joking. He walked up to Kairi. ’’Please, Kairi, tell Riku he’s wrong. It’s not too early to feel festive, right?’’   
’’Yes, it is’’, she answered immediately. Sora frowned sarcastically and laughed.  
Riku watched as his roommate left the living room to go to the kitchen. He heard cupboards being opened. Sora was making breakfast, so at least for a little while, there was going to be no talk of Christmas. 

Riku didn’t care for Christmas. He wasn’t sure why. He thought that maybe it just wasn’t his thing – some people just didn’t care for things like that. It was no wonder someone like Sora really enjoyed the holiday, damn near every excuse to do something fun, be it Halloween or Easter, was hugely his thing. Kairi seemed to care about Christmas even less than Riku did. He rarely saw her annoyed, and yet, during the last two or so weeks, he could hear her groan whenever she saw or heard an ad related to the holiday season. A room full of Christmas ornaments, with stereos blazing Christmas music, would be Kairi’s own personal hell.  
But this all didn’t seem to bring Sora down, which wasn’t a miracle, knowing the boy. 

And before Riku could start thinking about non-holiday things, he heard Sora’s voice from the kitchen.  
’’Do we have any cinnamon?’’ he asked.  
’’No. What do you need cinnamon for?’’ said Kairi back.   
’’I was going to make gingerbread men! I looked everywhere. Why on earth don’t we have cinnamon?’’ Sora answered, and the sound of him closing all the cupboards he had previously opened could be heard.  
Riku laughed, but Kairi just looked dumbfounded. She looked at the tv remote with eyes that screamed ’i’m dead inside’.

’’Sora, you don’t have to do all this Christmas stuff’’, Kairi finally said, but clearly not with malicious intent.   
’’Then who’s going to do it, if not me?’’ Sora questioned. He crossed his arms and waited curiously for the answer.  
’’No one’’, Kairi said. Riku was surprised how friendly this blunt of an answer sounded, even coming from Kairi. Sora looked puzzled.   
’’Alright. Maybe you’ll get more festive when Christmas time is closer’’, Sora said, with slight dissappointment in his voice, yet still smiling. He walked back to the kitchen.  
’’Maybe’’, Kairi said back. Riku knew full well that she wasn’t going to get any more festive. 

’’Huh. Guess we’re not celebrating Christmas then’’, Riku noted, looking at Kairi.   
’’Guess not. Maybe Sora is. But I just feel bad if he makes everything all christmassy, and then is the only one actually excited’’, Kairi muttered. Sora was humming something in the kitchen, not hearing their conversation.   
Riku knew deep down that Sora would still at least attempt to make everything festive. He knew that soon enough Christmas songs would be played nonstop in the radio, and that he himself could maybe tolerate them for just a little while, but Kairi couldn’t. 

This was going to be long four weeks.


End file.
